Shinobi Passions
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Naruto has returned from his third failed attempt to bring back Saskue. But, in failing to bring back his friend, Naruto has found something in Hinata...Love. Will this be what they have waited for? Will Hiashi let it last? NaruxHina M for Safty.
1. Chapter 1 Down the Dark Passage

I do not own any part of Naruto. This is my first FF ever, so please be a little kind with your reviews.

* * *

Four years have passed since Saskue Uchiha managed to kill his brother Itachi. But the Shinobi never returned home. Instead he began to wander, hunting for the other Murderer who had slaughtered his clan. Now, after several months of hunting him down, Junin Naruto Uzumaki, Saskura Haruno, Rock Lee, and Hinata Hyuga have finally caught up to their freind...

* * *

Chapter 1 Down the Dark Passage...

He felt his heart pound in his ears as he sprinted down the corridoor, his teammates close on his heels. The half lit hallway seemed to go on forever as the four shinobi continued through the forsaken underground facility.

_Damn! Where is he? _He thought savagly.

He continued to hurtle down the hallway, sweat sliding down his face. The air was hot and stale, the floors covered in a layer of dust. His feet left puffs of dust rising behind him as he looked for his lost friend.

_There!_

He saw a hallway branching off to the right ahead of him. Skidding slightly from the dust, the young Jounin took a sharp turn down the right hallway, into a new, even haggard looking area. He felt his anticipation welling up inside of him, along with his anxiety. His pulse was beating so hard, he though his head would explode.

Fueled by his determination and his adrenilene, he put on a huge burst of speed, almost flying down the hallway.

"Naruto! Wait up!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his fellow squad members tearing down the hallway, trying to keep up. He had no doubt who had called out to him. A pink haired shinobi was trying to cath up to him. Sakura Haruno. One of his oldest and most trusted friends. Behind her were two other people. Fellow Jounin Rock Lee, one of his strongest friends, and Hinata Hyuga, the most powerful of them.

He had realized that he had put a huge distance between them. Feeling slightly foolish, but glad the poor lighting hide his face, Naruto slowed down and allowed his team members to catch up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. We all want to get to him as fast as possible. Just remeber, it'll take all of us to defeat him." Sakura reminded him, some of her old personallity presenting it's self.

He knew what she meant. Last time they had caught up with him, Saskue had managed to leave just moments before they reached the chamber he'd been in at the last facility.

"I am sure we will bring him back."

Naruto noded his head in thanks to Lee as they continued down the hallway.

"We will bring Saskue back. I too, am sure of it." Hinata's soft voice calmed Naruto down as he lead them down the hallway. He stole a quick glance at her, her dark blue hair flying behind her. A slight blush crossed her face.

_Damn, she looks cute like that_. He thought

_WTF?! Now isn't the time for that! _He berated himself.

He pushed his rather surprising thoughts aside and focused on the mission.

_We must succeed. No Matter what._

They continued down the hallway, no hesitation in their movements.

He was near. Naruto could sense him.

"Hinata! Can you see him?" He asked.

Hinata activated her byakugan and began her serach. After a few moments, she found him.

"Got it. Thirty meters. Second door on the right."

"Everyone, get ready." He ordered.

"Hai!"

The Leaf shinobi ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop outside a weathered door. All four Jounin were silent as they prepared for the inevitable battle. Without a second thought, Naruto gripped the door knob and turned, opening the door to a well lit room.

"Naruto. So, you here to kill me?" a harsh voice sounded out.

The voice belonged to a being sitting in the center of the room, head bowed. A sword lay next to the lone figure, half a foot away.

"No. Our orders are to bring you back."

"Naruto?"

The figure rasied his head. With half opened, bleary eyes, the rundown looking man gazed at the four nin in the room.

"Sakura? Lee? Even Hinata?"

Naruto heard a sharp intake of breathe from Sakura. With good reason. Saskue was a mess. His clothes were torn, his hair was longer than it ever was. And he looked sick. They had been worried about this.

"So. You must have made Jounin by now. One step closer to becoming hokage, eh, Naruto?"

Naruto saw a flash of red and shouted a belated warning to his team.

"Don't look into his eyes! Look at his feet like Gai sensai and Kakashi Sensai taught us!"

"Wha-?"

His warning had barely left his lips before Lee and Sakura were hit full force by Saskue's Genjutsu. Only Naruto and Hinata were spared from it.

"I see you remembered." He smirked at Naruto.

Saskue stood up while retriving his sword. After stowing the finely crafted blade, he glared at the two combat ready shinobi before him.

"Yes. I did. We didn't come to fight you. But if you force us to, we will."

Naruto positioned himself in a fighting stance, kunai drawn. Behind him, Hinata too, prepared for the coming fight, moving to cover Naruto.

"I too, did not come for a fight. I mearly want to tell you to leave me alone. If you continue hunting me, I will kill you."

A surge of rage and hatred had filled Saskue's voice as he practically spat out the words, still glaring angerly at Naruto.

Naruto took his chance. "Than release your Genjutsu and we'll talk on the way back to the village."

"No. You don't understand why I'm doing this."

"Then make me understand." He pleaded.

"Alright. I'll tell you, you idiot." Saskue unsheathed his sword, holding it lossly at his side. Anger etched over his face. Pure hatred settled on his former team mates face.

"When I last encountered my dear 'brother', I asked himwho had helped him massacre my clan."

Saskue paused, enjoying the feeling of adreneline that spiked through his body.

"He gave me the name of the other murderer."

The four Leaf Shinobi stood stock still, not daring to move an inch, eyes glued to the young Uchiha.

"Madora Uchiha." He spat with pure anger.

If Saskue's apperance had shocked them, that was nothing to how they felt about this out burst.

"Saskue. That's...impossible. Madora Uchiha fought the first hokage a hundred years ago. He can't still be alive."

"Idiot. You don't know anything do you?" Saskue smirked, sword still held loosely.

"Madora unlocked the final secret of the sharigan. It granted him some form of immortallity." He began, "I don't know why he did it, but he helpped Itahci murder my clan. For that, he will die."

Naruto couldn't belive what he was hearing. Saskue, the man he thought of as a brother, had lost all sanity. Suddenly, Naruto felt a numbness wash over his body. He couldn't move!

"Now, Naruto. I didn't plan on killing you, but you've been a pain for to long."

Saskue raised his blade, eyes shinning red over the well crafted blade. Saskue uttered one word.

"Die."

The word was almost a whisper.Quicker than anything Naruto had seen, Saskue lept from his position, sword extended, fully intent on killing his former friend.

Naruto couldn't move. He'd been hit by a paralizing Genjutsu when he had locked eyes with Saskue. He'd been stupid. He was going to die because of...what? Compassion? Pitty? Whatever it was, it would be his last mistake. After all the training he had recived, from Kakashi-sensai and Pervy Sage, he'd lose his life because of a mistake.

Time slowed down as Saskue got closer. What was only three meters, felt like three hundred miles. In agonizingly slowed movements, Naruto watched as the blade grew closer and closer. A sudden flash of dark blue hair. The flash of steel. A sickening thuck, A sharp intake of breathe. The splatter of blood. Naruto felt his world shatter into a million pecies.

Standing before him, Hinata stood tall with the leathly blade protruding through her lower back. Hinata glared at Saskue with pure murderous intent and hatred.

"If you try to harm my Naruto-kun, I will kill you."

_Her Naruto-kun? What the hell? _

Naruto's shock at her words echoed in his mind.

"Foolish girl." Saskue snarled as he yanked his blade back, sending droplets of blood in every direction.

Hinata swayed on spot for a moment before toppling to the ground. Naruto caught her mid fall and, together they dropped to the ground. Naruto held Hinata close as tears began to well up in his eyes. His heart was being torn from his chest. He felt a deep pain at the thought that Hinata might die here, in his arms.

A sudden anger and hatred bubbled up inside of him. A familar mocking voiced sounded through his mind.

**Come on Brat. Let me help you.**

_No_. Naruto replied firmly

**You won't be able to avenge your pretty little friend's death if you deny my help.**

_No. The last time you helpped, I almost killed the ones I was trying to protect_. He shot back in anger. _I'll defeat him with my own streangth_.

**Fine. I won't help. But, just remeber. If you start to loss to badly, I'm helping weather you like it or not. I have no intention of dying just yet.**

Naruto smiled at the fox. He'd realy started to like the demon, even if it didn't care much for him.

_Thank you._

But Saskue vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving his former comrades behind.

"Saskue! You bastard!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaking down his face.

"Naruto! Hinata! No!"

Sakura ran over to her two friends and began to inspect the young woman's wound. It was bad, but she was certain she could heal her.

"Naruto."

The voice was barely a whisper

Naruto looked down at her face. Her beautiful lavender eyes where half opend, her mouth slightly smiling.

Naruto muster up his will and gave Hinata a goofy grin, with tears still running.

"Hey. Save your energy and instead of wasting it on me, Hina-chan."

His reply was also a whisper. Sakura had managed to close the wound and remove the posion that the blade was coated with form Hinata. However, she had lost a lot of blood.

Hinata however, felt her pulse quicken.

_He called me Hina-chan! He...he does care!_

She felt her face heat up as she looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes, wet with tears.

"Naruto...kun. You called me...Hina-chan. Why?" She asked weekly, some color returning to her face.

Naruto felt his hand slide up to the back of his head, his goofy grin even more goofy, with a blush starting across his face.

"Well...Ya see...I, uh, I...kinda..." _God I'm hopless_. He mentally kicked himself for his sundden shyness.

**You just figured that out, kid?** The Fox asked him, somewhat amused.

_Go to hell! And who asked you any way, you dirty old fox? _He retorted angerly.

The fox chuckled as Naruto continued to blunder.

"I'm...sorry." Hinata whispered.

Hinata smiled at him, her eyes slightly bleary.

"For what?" He asked gently, not realizing he was stroking her hair. Sakura didn't tell them that Hinata would recover yet. She was too busy watching the two.

_Awe. How cute_. She thought.

"For not being braver and stronger." As she said these words, she felt some streangth return to her.

"Hey. You just saved my life. That took both streanght and guts. You are brave and you are strong."

He grinned at Hinata. Not one of his fake grins Sakura noticed, but a real one.

"Naruto-kun" Was all Hinata managed to say before she passed out.

Naruto looked to Sakura in alarm as fear and socked played across his face. Sakura smiled at him.

"She'll be fine. We still need to get her back to the village."

Naruto nodded in agreement and picked up Hinata, bridal style and ordered his team back home. All through the trip, Naruto couldn't help but smile upon the beauty he held in his arms. Perhaps, when they got back, he'd ask her out. After all, she looked damn cute when she snuggled against his chest with her soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2 The Good of the Heart

Chapter 2 The good of the heart

Hinata awoke, but didn't want to open her eyes. She had been having a weird dream involving Saskue. He had tried to kill her! What kind of dream was that?! Suddenly, she realized she was snuggling up against someone's chest, and apparently being carried by the feel of the strong yet gentle arms. She didn't dare make a sound, shyness and embarrassment getting the better of her.

"Hang in there Hina-chan. Almost home."

She couldn't believe it. That voice! Opening her eyes a fraction, she looked up and what she saw nearly made her pass out again.

_Naruto-kun! He...he's carrying me? That means the chest I was...OMG. Why? Why?! Oh God please don't let him think bad about me! Please. Just let him brush it off!_

Hinata had been so embarrassed that her face bypassed pink and went scarlet. Her eyes had flown open in terror at what Naruto probably thought of her being rather...intimate with him, even though she couldn't control her unconscious desires. Her face, if possible, went even redder as she looked into Naruto's smiling, caring face.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Your up." He said brightly as trees whipped by.

"Sleeping...beauty?" She mouthed the words; complete shock was playing across her features. Then, she did the one thing she was best at...she fainted.

After several more minutes of travel, Naruto and the others, reached the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto and the others rushed Hinata to the Hospital, which was lucky as Tsunade was making her rounds. Of course, seeing four Junín, one carrying the other, but covered in blood, was not a sight one wanted to see early in the morning.

"Granny Tsunade! Come quick! Hinata has been hurt!"

Of course. Naruto had again failed to show her any respect. And of course, he was the loudest in the hospital, not caring one bit. He earned a good smack on the side of the head for his stupidity.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted angrily, still holding a semi conscious and rather red in the face Hinata, bridal style.

"For being a baka! What have I told you about calling me 'Granny'. And" she said menacingly, "What have I told you about hospitals and your loud mouth?" She hissed, cracking her knuckles.

The nineteen year old blonde wasn't paying attention. Tsunade's expression softened into a small smile as she watch Naruto stare down at the woman in his arms, ashamed to have woken her with his rather annoying shouting.

_He really does care._ She mused.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto's face over her's, still in his arms. He looked ashamed and apologetic.

_He couldn't have done...that. Not with me unconscious. I mean...not that I'd mind...No! I mustn't think such things about my comrade!_ Her face darkened red as a rather x-rated thought flicked her through her mind.

"Naruto-kun? W-Where are w-we?" She asked, stuttering slightly.

"We're in Konoha hospital. You got wounded by that bastard. Sakura stabilized you, and I carried you all the way here myself." He said somewhat sheepishly. He didn't tell her that he'd enjoyed how she snuggled up against his chest.

"Naruto." Said Tsunade,"I'll take her to the nearest room and examin her. You three will wait outside."

The fifth hokage started to reach for the young girl when Naruto stopped her.

"I'll carry her. Just show me where the room is."

Tsunade smiled as she lead the way down the hall to an empty room near the other side of the hospital.

_Naruto, you've changed._

Naruto stood pacing outside Hinata's room. It had only been fifteen minutes, but it felt a lot longer to him. He just wanted, no he had to know if Hinata would be okay. As if reading his thoughts, Tusnade stepped out of the room, smiling slightly.

"Gran-" Naruto never finished his sentance because a super human punch sent him spinnig down the hallway, landing four meters away.

"What the hell was that for, you miserable old bat?!" He shouted, rubbing the side of his face.

"If you want to live," she hissed, "you'll stop shouting. And I am not a miserable old bat. Baka!"

Tsunade glared at her self proclaimed little brother as he mumbled something unintelligble, and walked down the hall to them, uttering a whispered "Sorry".

"Now, since the baka had some sense beat into him, I'd like to see-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Our mission reports. Here." He shoved the papers into her hand.

"Now, tell me...I mean, tell _us_ how Hina-chan is!" He said impatiently.

"My, my, Naruto. Since when did you start calling her 'Hina-chan'?" Tsunade asked slyly.

Naruto went as red as a tomato and mutterd something about 'since today'.

"Nevermind, Naruto._Hina-chan_," She said as Sakura giggled. Naruto's blush went even brighter red as Lee simply watched, amused. "Will be fine. We're keeping her here overnight so she can rest. Also, the Hyuga's are all out on missions. This way, she has a place to stay till they return tomarrow."

She smiled as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" He asked with his blush still in place.

_Nineteen and still acting like a twelve year old boy._ Tsunade mused.

"She's asleep now. I guess it's okay as long as your quiet." Tsunade couldn't help herself from teasing her little brother about his new crush, "Be good Naruto. Have fun with _Hina-chan_!"

Tsunade smiled evily as she watched Naruto blaze red and began to sputter. She knew he wouldn't shout at her. She heard a door open, followed by footsteps. The last thing she heard as she turned the corner was a door shutting softly.

_So. The baka found someone to love. About time he matured._

Naruto was asleep. It was well past midnight by now. Naruto had to beg to be allowed to stay. Now he was roused from his deep sleep. He couldn't understand why his pillow was so soft and warm. Or why he'd heard a small gasp of surprise. Naruto opened his eyes, and sat bolt upright, complete with an intense blush. He knew now why his pillow had felt so nice. He'd fallen asleep with his head on Hinata's thigh!

Hinata flushed crimson as she smiled slightly. Naruto grinned in embarassment. He attempted to bring his hand to the back of his head, but realized that they had been holding hands. The embarressed teens looked into each others eyes, smiling sheepishly, still holding hands.

"Hina-chan." he whisperd, grining stupidly.

"Naru-kun." She blushed, smiling.

Naruto decided it was now or never. Now was the time to ask her. He prayed she said yes.

"Hina-chan," he began, still lost in her lavander eyes, "I was uh, was wondering. i-if you'd like to hang out? Like a...date?"

He finished, completely losing himeself in her beautiful features.

"A-a-a-a d-d-d-date?" She hatered herself for stuttering. Naruto found it rather cute. Her face blazed a bright scarlet as her long dark blue hair settled around her smooth face.

"I-If you don't want to..." he let his voice trail off, the fear of rejection mounting every passing second.

_Oh crap! _He thought. _She's goning to say no and I'll look like the total baka Granny Tsunade says I am!_

**Relax, whelp. Can't you see she's into you. Don't know why anyone date an idiot like you, though...**

_Damn you to hell you fox! I don't need your insualts right now! Wait...Did you say...she likes me?!_

**I belive that is what I said. Slow on the uptake as usual.**

_If you don't have advice, go away. Go lick yourself in the corner or something._

**You little...Very well. If you want my advice, here it is. She is obviously attracted to you. She is a mature female of your kind and is ready to bear children.**

_What the hell?! That doesn't help!_

**Shut up and listen. My advice: Become life partners and mate.**

_Gah! That still didn't help! What are you?! You talk like Pervy Sage!_

**Hey, you asked for advice, I offered it. If you don't like it, figure it out yourself.**

_All you did was tell me to...to...do her! Forget it. I'll deal with this myself. Wise Demon king my ass!_

**You little brat!**

Naruto continued to look at her, still blushing. Still fidgeting.

_He looks so cute when he looked all worked up_. She thought.

"Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you. She breathed, blushing fercily.

Naruto couldn't remove the stupid grin off his face after that.


	3. Chapter 3 Pure Bliss

Chapter 3 Pure bliss

Naruto was postivly beaming. He and Hinata had decided on a date for their date. In exactly two minutes, the one week wait would be over. Of course, it wasn't an easy wait. After leaving the hospital the next morning, he high tailed it over to Iruka-sensai's for advice on how to set up the date. What he hadn't expected, was to see seven other people there.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was panicing. He and Hinata had decide to go out next Friday. He told her not to worry about setting up the date, that he would do it himself, and it'd be perfect. Once he left however, horror sunk in. He didn't have a clue as to what a date was supposed to be like! He had to get help! But from who? Not Kakashi-sensai or Pervy Sage. They'd just suggest a bunch of perverted stuff. Not Sakura. She'd laugh her head off. So who...

_That's it! Iruka-sensai can help me!_

With that thought, Naruto ran as fast as he could to his favorite fatherly sensai's house.

"Iruka-sensai! I need your help. Please I need help with my date. Open up!"

Naruto banged on his door and was gratful to see a bemused Iruka peeking out the crack between the door.

"Oh. Naruto. Please come in. I'd be glad to help."

Iruka openned the door and Naruto stepped inside.

"Thank's Iruka-sensai! I have to plan the perfect date for-"

Naruto stopped cold as he finally took in his surroundings. Iruka-sensai hadn't been alone after all. Sitting in the front room was Sakura, Kakashi-sensai, Pervi-Sage, Gai-sensai, Kurinai-sensai, Shizune-san, and Granny Tsunade. All of them, including Kakashi, looked at the young Junin with amusement.

"A date huh? Who's the unlucky girl?" Jiriya smirked.

"The hell I'll tell you! Pervy Sage!" Naruto ponited an accussing finger at the Sanin.

"What did you say?" Jiriya challenged.

"Yo. If you guys are curious, it's the Hyuga girl. Hinata I belive her name is. Am I right Naruto?" Kakashi asked inocently still reading his book.

_Damn him!_

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he meerly blushed.

"Oh! That's right! So how's Hina-chan, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, smiling.

"Hina...chan?" Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiriya said as one before they burst out laugh.

"Shut the hell up you four! I came for help. Not insults!" He roared.

"Oh, Naruto." Shizune, Kurinai, and Sakura said, practically beaming at him.

_Ah crap._

After several minutes of questions, they agreed to help. Actually, only Sakura, Iruka, Kurinai, and Shizune were of any help. All Jiriya and Kakashi did were make perverted suggestions. Gai kept babling about youthfulness. And Tsunade was too amused by it to offer anything solid.

After an hour, he had a game plan. First, they'd eat out at one of the best resteraunts in town. Then, go for a walk in the park. And Finnaly, they'd sit atop the Hokage heads and watch the stars. All in all, a pretty well rounded plan. He hoped.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto continued to grin like an idiot as he approached the Hyuga Manor. He hoped he didn't look to bad in his black pants with a dark blue dress shirt. He'd rolled the sleves up like Kakashi-sensai did. He'd forgone a tie and left the top few buttons undone, exposing his black T Shirt he wore underneth. He walked up to the gate and was stopped by a pair of hyuga gaurds.

"Identify yourself."

The taller of the two ordered.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What is your buisness here?"

Before he could answer, a soft voice sounded behind the two men.

"He's my date."

All three looked to see who it was. Naruto felt his jaw drop and a massive blush flared acrossed his face. Hinata looke amazing. She wore a strapless cerulean dress that dropped to just above her knees. The dress amplified the cury body she had even more. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving only her bangs hanging in front. Her skin glowed. She wore matching heels as well. It took all the self control he had not to stare at her chest, but at her face. But, that was a reward it's self. Naruto saw warmth and passion behind her lavander eyes. She smiled and blushed when she noticed his stare.

"Are you all right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto couldn't answer. All he could do was nod. Hinata let out a giggle. She loved the attention he was giving her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Are you ready, Naruto-Kun?" She whispered playfully.

"Y-y-yeah. Lets go." he stuttered as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. as she let out a small giggle. Hinata rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She let him lead her to their first stop.

_Tonight will be memerable_. She thought.

Naruto was happy at how well the date had gone. They'd had dinner. While there, Naruto craked a few jokes and told a few stories about Jiriya and Tsunade, just to make her laugh. After that, they talked a while, learning each other's hobbies and such. Naruto had learned so much about his date. She'd even told him about her mother.

After dinner they took a walk through the park, not talking, just enjoying each others company. All through the date, both shinobi kept staring at each other, only to blush and look away.

_I wonder why he does it? _Hinata thought. _He can't be nervous...can he?_

As if on cue, she caught him gazing at her. As soon as he saw she was looking, he blushed red and looked to his left, away from her eyes, still grinning like an idiot. Hinata smiled at this new found weakness. Maybe she'd use it to her advantage. After all, wasn't he supposed to not have a weakness? Maybe she'd have some fun.

_Only a little bit_. She thought as she giggled causeing him to look at her, somewhat confused.

"Naruto-kun, Could we rest a bit?" she cooed in his ear.

The action sent shivers down his spine, as her sweet breath blew against his neck. How could he refuse? So, that sat down on a bench well hidden from passerby, secluded for personal matters.

Hinta leaned against his cheast, breatheing in his smell. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest. And hear the beat of his heart. She smiled as she heard the heart speed up as she touched his hand. She'd get her kiss tonight.

Naruto looked down at Hinata as she looked at his face, both smiling. Both blushing.

"Hina-chan." he said.

"Yes, Naru-kun?" she replied seductivly enjoying the reaction it instilled.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Hinata smiled at him, eyes shining with desire.

"No. I wouldn't mind." She replied smiling.

"Good."

Naruto placed his left hand upon her check.She didn't move, only turned pinker as he moved closer. Their lips met. In that instant, all worries were blown away. A warmth spread through their bodies as they kissed. A moment of affection that lasted forever. After a few seconds, they broke apart, both a little red in the face.Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes. He still had his hand on her check. He was still close. A half inch at most. Hinata wanted more. Reaching up, she pulled his mouth to his and passonitly kissed the man of her dreams. After a mild shock, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, enjoying this kiss as much as possible.

A distance away, a certain perverted hermit was watching the young couple through a telescope, note book laying close by.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe!" He giggled like a school girl. Unfortunatly, he hadn't heard footsteps approaching him from behind him.

"Jiriya..." Anger seeped into the voice.

Hearing the voice, Jiriya froze. He felt a fear greater than any he'd felt before.

_Oh, damn_.

That was the last thought he had before Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and hurled him through a nearby wall, knocking the old pervert out.

_Old fool._

Naruto and Hinata had just finished their first date, and Naruto couldn't wait for another. He was a little dissappointed that it had to end, but they'd made plans to spend tomarrow together. Naruto walked Hinata to her home, of course. He didn't say a word. He was happy to walk in silence woth the love of his life beside him. Whenthe reached the compound, Naruto dissapointedly removed his arm from around her. They held hands as Naruto walked her to her her front door. Once there, they stood, stilling smiling at each other.

Hinata spoke first.

"Thank you Naru-kun. Tonight was the bet one I've had in a while."

Naruto grinned like an idiot as he rubbud the back of his head.

"Ah it was nothing. And you wel-" Naruto was interrupted by Hinata's lips pressed tigfhtly against his. When they broke appart, Naruto looked slightly punch drunk, eyes out of focus.

"Good night, Naru-kun." Hinata turned and entered her door, smiling at him as the door closed. Naruto stood still several seconds.

"-come?" he finished.

After that, a grin he couldn't get rid of spread from ear to ear as he turned and walked away from his girl.

**Well done, brat. You did well.**

_Yeah. I did, didn't I? I finnaly have the woman of my dreams._

**And, don't forget. She loves you for you. She doesn't care that I'm in here. I'm...proud of you, kit.**

_Kit? Your proud of me? You alright?_

**Hmph. I just have come to veiw you as one of my own litter, That's all.**

Naruto smiled even wider as he retraced the steps that he and Hinata had taken.

Hinata pressed her back against the door, happier than she ever was. She felt flushed at what she'd done.

_I found his weakness! I found the toughest, strongest ninja's weakness!_ She though happily.

And she should. She'd take that secret with her to the grave. She was so busy thinking about Naruto, that she hadn't noticed her father siting in the room.

"Hinata."

The voice shattered her thoughts as she spun to face her father. He was angry and glaring at his eldest daughter. Hinata didn't flich or look away.

_Not this time, _she thought.

"Yes Father?"

"Where have you been?"

"I was on a date." She replied happily.

"With the demon boy." He said coldly.

That staement shocked her more than anything.

_How could he say that so cruelly? _

"Father! How can you say that? Naruto-kun has proven time and time again that he isn't that demon sealed inside of him! You saw how he changed Neji! He is a great shinobi! Not a demon!" She was close to tears now.

"I will admit, he isn't a monster. But I will not allow my daughter to date someone caring a monster. I have no problem of your friendship with the boy. But, you are no longer to be in a romantic relationship with him. I forbid it."

Hinata stood by the door, tears running down her face. But, she wipped away her tears and glared at her Father.

"No. I am nineteen. I will see who I want. You don't control my lafe anymore Father."

Hiashi was enraged at her defiance. Without thinking, he crossed the room in a heartbeat and backhanded Hinata in the face, throwing her into the door, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Father..."

"Get out. Never comback in my house again. You are no longer a member of our clan. Go be with the monster you love so much!"

Hiashi turned his back on her, breathing heavy as his daughter stood up and yanked the door open, running away from thr compound. He had no second thoughts about what he did.

Hinata ran through the village, half blinded by tears. She didn't know where she was goning, just as long as she left that man a long way away. She didn't notice a log on the ground in front of her. Her foot struck the log, causing her to fall. Hinata just layed on the cold ground, sobbing.

Naruto was making his way through the park, humming happily as he made his way home. But a sound caused him to stop. Looking around, he found it it was coming from up ahead. A lone figure lie on the ground, sobbing.

_Oh. Poor girl. She must've been attacked_. He thought as he approached. He was bending down to help the poor woman up when he realized who it was.

"Hinata! What happened?"

Hinata looked up at him, a hand print on the right side of her face. She was crying. As soon as she knew it was him, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

"Naru-kun!" she sobbed.

"I'm here, Hina-chan. Tell me what happened." He kissed her forehead causeing her to calm down some. After a few moments,she explained what had happened to her after he'd dropped her off. As he listened, he became enraged at what Hiashi had done to her.

"Hina-chan. You know where I live, right?" The girl in his arms nodded, still upset, but no longer crying.

"Good. Go there and wait for me."

"Where-? Naruto-kun! No! He'll kill you!" eyes wide in shcok, she realized he was prepareing to fight her father.

"I have to Hinata. No one gets away with harming my girlfriend." He said. He treid to stand up, but Hinata clung to him.

"No, Naruto-kun. Just stay with me. Please." He could see her fear in her eyes.

_Damn those eyes_, he thought sadly

"Alright Hinata, lets go home."

Together, the pair headed down the street, arms wrapped around each other.

Hinata was surprised at how clean Naruto's apartment was. He'd dissappeared into the next room, looking for something Hinata could wear He came back with a pair of boxers and a large orange shirt.

"Sorry." he aplogized as he handed her the clothes.

"It's alright." The two stod in the middle of the room.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Umm, I need to get dressed." She blushed.

"Oh!" Naruto got the hint and turned around blushing, "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

Naruto was contemplating weather to peek or not.

_A little one wouldn't hurt. I could always say I thought she was done dresssing._

_No! I mustn't! She's already been through enough. To peek at her would be low._

**Argueing with yourself, kit?**

_Ah, crude. Guess you know huh?_

**Yes. And I agree with you. You shouldn't peek.**

_Thanks. I...whoa. You just told me to practice self control._

**Sigh...Don' get used to it. Get some sleep kit.**

_Yeah. I hear yay._

Naruto was brought back into to feel a pair of arms snake thier way around his wasit as Hinata hugged him from behind.

"Thank you, Naru-kun." she whispered.

"Don't think nothing of it. I love you and want you here." He turned around to face her. The orange short sleve shirt went down to her wasit but was a little tight around the cheat. He saw her near tears.

"You..love me?" she asked, voice thick with tears.

Naruto smiled as he pulled her close.

"With all my heart." He grinned. Hinata placed her head against his chest and stayed there. After what felt like a lifetime, he brole away.

"You take the bed. I got a sleeping bag, so I'll crash on the floor."

"Okay."

Both ninja crawled into their beds. After their heads hit the pillow, they were asleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning to find himself tangled up with Hinata. They were insuch a powerfull embrace. Some time during the night, she must have layed down on the floor with him. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest.

_Bliss. Perfect bliss_, he thought.

As he watched, Hinata's eyes opened and she smiled at Naruto. As Naruto returned the smile, Hinata, blushing begins to move away.

"Oh no you don't. Your here till I'm ready to get up." he said as he pulled her close. They stayed that way for several minutes. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto's door flew open and eight people entered the house. Jiriya, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurinai, Kakshi, Sakura, and Gai.

"Naruto! You lazy bum!You were-" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, as did everyone else. The room was filled with an akward silence as the young couple, still embracing each other looked at the eight shinobi by the door.

Jiriya raised his hand to Kakashi, both high fiving shouting, "We taught him well!". Iruka and shizunae looked to stunned to say anything. Kurinai looked ready to kill. Gai jumped around shouting something about youthfull love. And Sakura and Tsunade both yelled, "Naruto! What did you do!"

After a lengthful explanation, and hundreds of assurances that nothing happend, the eight shinobi listened in stunned silence. After they finished their tale, Tsunade stood.

"Hinata, I guess you'd better stay here. I trust that your safe with Naruto here. Now, I had better get down to the office and clear you two from missions for awhile." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Scratch that. Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"I am giving you an S ranked mission. You will protect Hinata untill this mess with Hiashi is settled. I don't know how long, but untill then, stay close to her at all times."

"Yes Gran- I mean, Tsunade-sama."

"Good," She smiled at him," Come, let's leave these two alone."

Five minutes, Hinata was in Naruto's arms, and she felt safer there than she ever did at the Hyuga compound. Her #1 Most unpredictablem Knuckleheaded Ninja, would protect her. And she was happy with that.0


	4. Chapter 4 Life Worth Living

Chapter 4 Life worth living

Six months have passed since Hinata had started living with him. Naruto was happier than he ever imagined. Everyday, he woke to a beautiful woman, a woman he loved, and was able to spend hours on end with her. Naruto was also keeping good on his mission. He was always with here no matter were she went. But a big change had happened the past few months, The first was when Hiashi came over to deliver Hinata's things to Naruto's house. The Hyuga leader stood stiffly the whole time Hinata's clothes and other items were brought over. After a rather tense silence, Naruto, almost lost contol of himself when Hiashi had called Hinata a "Moster's Whore", If Hinata and Kakashi hadn't interviened, Hiashi Hyuga would be dead.

Today, Naruto and Hinata were enjoying another meal she had prepared. Naruto, of course, had complemented her several times on her cooking. They ate in happy silence, simply smiling at each other, blushing as they silently showed each other their love. When Naruto had finished, he had started to move to the sink, getting ready to do the dishes again, when Hinata stopped hom.

"Not tonight, Naru-kun. I'll take care of them. You go ahead and rest."

Naruto's protests were cut short by a kiss from Hinata. The young man immeidiatly went silent and walked out of the room, smiling stupidly.

"Hey Hinata."

If Hinata hadn't been used to the man looking through the kitchen sink window, she'd of screamed her head off.

"Oh, Jiriya-sama. What brings you here?" She asked.

"To help you two out. You still haven't done _it_ yet, have you?" He asked mischeviously.

Hinata went red and took an abnormal intrest in the dish in her hands.

"I'll take that as comfirmation. As I said, I'm here to help. Tonight, add this," he pulled an unlabeled black pouch from his pocket, passing it to Hinata through the open window, "to the moran's drink. Be sure you have some too, or it will get ugly. Trust me."

Once Hinata had taken the bag, Jiriya was gone. Hinata stared at the black pouch, not sure if he should trust the old sanin. But, she thought, what was the harm in taking his advice. From what Naruto had told her, everything hd did pertaining to women always failed. But, she decided to play it safe and place it in the cabnet, behind the pots.

Hinata finsihed the dishes and told Naruto that she was taking a shower. He gave her a kiss and went into the kitchen, looking for something for them to drink. In the shower, Hinata heard the sound of pots and pans being moved, but though nothing of it. Unfortunatly, Naruto was looking for sugar for the lemonade he made earlier and came across the strange bag. Opening it, he was happy to see the sweet powder. He walked over to the pitcher and emptyed the whole bag into the cold yellow liquid.

Hinata had dryed off and dressed before Naruto tested the sweetness of the lemonade. She decided to leave her hoodie off, chosing, to just wear her tanktop and mesh shirt. She blushed as she pictured Naruto's face. Even though they had been dating for three months, and living together, she limited the amount of skin she'd show after their first date. So she walked into the front room to find Naruto in the small kitchen, prepareing two glasses of lemonade.

"Naru-kun. I would have gotten you something to drink if you'd asked."

Naruto turned to flash her a smile when he stopped. His brain completely froze at the sight of her. She was standing in the frontroom with only a tank top, mesh shirt, and shorts on, making her curved body even more so. She looked like a goddess. An extremely hot and extremely sexy goddess. Naruto felt his face redden and his nose bleed. Hinata giggled at him as she watched his reaction.

_Something more for me to use against him. _she thought as she smiled at him.

After getting over his inital shock, Naruto walked over with two glasses and sat down beside her. He felt he was the luckest guy in the world.

Hinata enjoyed the drink as she and Naruto empty their glasses. Suddenly Hinata felt a funny feeling. Her body seemed more sensitive than ever. Actually, her other senses were alot more sensetive than she could remember. She looked over at Naruto as he noticed it to. He also noticed a hunger. A hunger unlike any he had before. And it was for the girl next to him. He glanced over at her, seeing the same hunger in her eyes, directed at him. Before he could do anything, Hinata lunged at him knocking him on his back, and began to kiss every bit of exposed skin. Naruto would have stopped it, but it felt too good. He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss every part of her, exposed or not. She moaned a little in pleasure.

_This is gonna be good, _he thought as they began undressing each other.

Hinata layed next to Naruto, with only a sheet covering up her naked body. She looked at her love as he breathed slowly, clearly asleep. Hinata smiled as she slowly sat up, using on arm to keep the blanket in place. She'd never felt anything like it. Her senses were hightened beyond belief during the intimate act. Now, she sat, trying to figure out what had caused her to lose her self control in a attempt to ravge Naruto. Suddenly, she shiverde as a finger ran up her back. Turning to look, she saw Naruto smiling at her, still, laying down.

"Well. That was unbelivable. I'd never imaginied it would of felt that good. Almost like my senses were working over time."

Hinata hadn't spoken. She continued to stare at a black pouch lying near the pitcher.

"Naruto. Did you pour that bag into the lemonade?" She asked, pointing to the black bag.

"Oh, yeah. I'd found it while looking for sugar. Thankfully, we had a bag of it." Naruto yawned as he pulled Hinata back to beed and close to him.

Hinata smiled as she fell asleep.

In the morning she'd thank Jiriya-sama.

That was a month ago.

Today, Naruto was joining Hinata as she went to see the Hokakge about a bigger apartment. Naruto's tiny little shoebox wasn't big enough. Besides, he smiled, Hinata had told him she wanted to raise a family.With him. That, and to figure out what had Hinata sick so often. Naruto, of course was told to wait outside the ofice, due to the fact that that was were he'd almost killed Hiashi a second time a week ago when he'd asked how the waste of Hyuga genes was. That one was barely stopped by Jiriya and Tsunade. Barely. He'd beat Hiashi to within an inch of his life. So now he leaned against the wall waiting for them to finish, when he noticed a familar person coming up the steps.

"Identify yourslef." He commanded.

The young girl glared at Naruo through her white eyes.

"Hanabi Hyuga."

Naruto glared at the girl, but Hanabi stood her ground.

"What do you want." He growled.

"To see my sister and her knuckle headed boyfriend."

"A knuckle head huh?" he said as he scooped Hanabi into the air with one arm, tickling her with his free hand.

Hanabi began to squirm and laugh as Naruto continued his attack.

"Do you surrender, young Hyuga? Or must I bring in the clones!" He said, menacingly.

"No!...I...surrender...Naruto!" She gasped between laughs. Naruto laughed as he put her down. He bent down and gave her a hug. Hanabi returned the hug of the man she veiwed as an older brother.

"Thanks big brother!" She said.

Hanabi moved and sat on a nearby bench, face somewhat fluched.

Naruto flashed Hanabi a smile before sitting down next to her on the bench.

"You still can't get past me." He said smiling, eyes twinkling.

"That's because your so strong." She replied.

"Yeah. That's true. Anyway. How are things?" He asked. Hanabi and Neji were the only Hyugas who would sit and talk to Naruto and Hinata.

"Not much. Dad's still out of it. You beat him up pretty bad." She said with concern.

Naruto didn't feel sorry for what he did. He was about to engage Hanabi in another tickle match when the Hokakge's room opened. Hinata and Tsunade stepped out, Hinata blushing and smiling, Tsunade grinnig. Naruto knew something great had happened.

"You guys goning to tell me what happened, or do I have to defeat you the way I did Hanabi?"

"I'd knock you into next week if you tried that on me, you baka. And I don't think that's a good idea. Especially in her current condition."

Tsunade pointed at Hinata's stomach. At first he'd thought she was saying she had the stomach flu. But then he noticed the slight bulge that was her stomach. All the pecies fell into to place.

"Your pregnant?!" He yelped causing the three women to laugh as he jump into the air.

"I-I...I can't think of anything to say. Well, uh, I guess we need that bigger apartment sooner than later."

As Tsunade laughed, a familiar voice sounded in his mind.

**Congradulations, kit. I see some of my advice was followed.**

_Only because Pervy Sage put that...stuff in our drinks._

**Still, at least some advice was followed. See, you still need me.**

_In your dreams, furball. You need me so you can live._

**And you needed me so you could live. If I hadn't been around, you baka, you'd already be dead.**

_You son of a...Just stop. Please. Can't we be friends?_

**Hmm...No.**

_Awe, you bastard. That hurt deep._

**I know. Such the simpleton. Hopefully your kid gets it's mother's brains instead of the rocks you call brains.**

_Oh, it's on, Fluffy!_

**What the hell?! Do I look fluffy to you, dumbass?! You color blind brat!**

_Hey! I see color's just fine!_

**Really? Then why the hell do you wear orange?! That is the stupidist thing ever!**

_Hey! I like orange you mangy fox!_

**Just leave me alone. You stupidity has hurt me. Never again will I try to think as slow as you do. I was almost going backwards...**

_You asshole! I'm not slow!_

Hinata was happy. She had the life she dreamed of. She had Naruto and was going to be a mother. To his child. The thought caused Hinata's heart to swell. Even though, they'd done it, it had only been because Jiriya-sama had 'helped them'. She was at the Ninja academy today, helping out with some of thw basics such as chakra control. After awhile, Sakura, who was now teaching at the academy, told her to head home. Hinata thanked her as she left the room, walking to Iruka's classroom to see if Naruto was done helping out.

Naruto stood in the front of the class as he demostrated several basic Jutsus like the replacement technique and the doplganger. After many applause, Iruka asked Naruto to stay with his students as he ran an errand. That was when the questions bombarded him.

"Naruto-sensai! Is it true that your a class A ninja in the bingo book?" a small browned haired girl asked.

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

The small girl blushed as she answered.

"My father. I think you know him."

"Really? Who is he?" He asked curiously.

"Shikamaru Nara." she said.

"Shikamaru is your dad? Well, it's great to see that he got over his laziness. You also Temari's daughter?" he asked tentively.

"Yes, sensai."

Another hand shot into the hand. That of a young man with a bowl haircut and green eyes.

"Naruto-sensai! What did you learn on your travels with Jiriya-sama?"

"Lee's kid huh?" the young boy nodded.

He'd have to ask sakura about her son's abilities.

"Well, this last trip, I didn't learn any new jutsu." Several students hands lowered. "However, I did learn to play an instrument. It is pretty fun." he finished.

"You can play, sensai?"

"Yeah. You guys wanna hear?"

The students cheered, so Naruto summoned a shadow clone and dissapeared in a flash of yellow only to reappear moments later holding a guitar. The clone went up in a puff of smoke as Naruto settled on the desk and began tuning the guitar. After a few seconds, the instrument was tuned. Naruto paused, decideing on what to play. Than it hit him.

He bagan to strum the strings and began to play a simple tune. The children loved it. He thought he was done, until Hanabi spoke up.

"Naruto, could you sing for us?"

"I..." he began as he looked at her, She looked at him with her eyes, not so different from her sisters.

_Damn those eyes_, he thought.

"Alright. I'll sing you guys something I worked on during th elast trip."

The children moved from be hind their desks and in front of him on the ground, as close as they could. He began to play a slow tune. After a few seconds, he began to sing. What he didn;t know was that Sakura, Hinata, and Iruka were standing in the doorway, mesmerized by Naruto.

_"This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know,"_

Hinata couldn't belive this was him. He played and continued to sing, his voice gently singing out the song.

_"I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore,"_

Sakura and Iruka couldn't belive the ninja in front of him. Where'd he learn to sing like that? He sounded so good. And the song was beautiful.

_"On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of Hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know,"_

Hinata felt her heart sing with him as he continued. She wipped a small tear slide down her face.

_"That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'd never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore,"_

the children began to move in beat to to music, watching this man as he played. Some had their eyes closed, others meerly smiled.

_"So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long,"_

Hinata wondered who he had wrote the song for. She felt a little sad, wondering if he'd wrote it for Sakura.

_"But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me,and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go,"_

Naruto had his eyes closed as he continued to play, unaware that, Hinata, Iruka, and Sakura joined the stundents on the floor, all gazing at the most unpridictable ninja ever.

_"Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go."_

Naruto let the last note draw out as a smile toched his face openeing his eyes, he was stunned and embaressed to see Hinata, Irukam and Sakura, all staring at him, smiling. The Children on the other hand, were cheering as they started to move to him to ask him to teach them how to play.

They didn't move a foot before Hinata ran over and embraced him. Several of the children began giggleing. Others, mostly girls, bgan aweing as Hinata kised a blushing Naruto. Hanabi rushed up and hugged both of them. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Naruto. I didn't know you could sing." Said a bemused Sakura.

"Yes. And who was that song written for? It was pretty good." Iruka commented.

"Well, I wrote it for Hinata-chan. I was going to ask her out before we left on our last mission." he answered sheepishly. He suddenly remembered.

"Oh, Sensai! Guess what? I'm going to be a father!"

"What?!" Sakura, Hanabi, and Iruka shouted, forgeting comletely about the children around them.

"That's great! Congradulations you two!" Sakura and Iruka said.

After several minutes of congradulations from everyone in the building and from Iruka's class, Naruto and Hinata left, happily headed home.


	5. Chapter 5 Happiness and Pain

Chapter 5 Happiness and Pain

Naruto walked around town. The villagers all smiled at the expecting father, shouting hellos and other up lifting things.He could only smile as he thought of the woman he had waiting for him at home. He was currently walking to his new apartment after meetiong with the Hokage. he'd been assured that the Hyuga's wouldn't attempt to harm Hinata. But, Tsunade still wanted him near Hinata, especially now that his child was due soon. She had a feeling that Hiashi would do something soon, so that he felt his clan wouldn't be shamed. Naruto hoped she was wrong.

As he walked home, he noticed a large group of shinobi massed near his home. At first he thought it was a baby shower or something until an expolsion tore through the crowd. Naruto, scared that Hinata was in danger, sprinted toward the mass of people. As he got closer, he saw that it was a group of Leaf shinobi fighting each other! He was shocked. Until he realized that one of the groups were the Hyugas, minus Neji and Hanabi, fighting his friends, Kakashi-sensa, Iruka-sensai, and Jiriya.

Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and charged into the mass of people.

"It's the Demon!"

"Kill it! It has soiled the Hyuga name!"

"He'll die with his unborn child and slut of a girlfriend!"

These shouts enraged Naruto so much, that he was starting to lose himself. So, they planned on killing him, his child, and Hinata.

_Oh hell no! You fuckers are all dead!_

Making a familiar cross shaped sign, Naruto summoned over a hundred clones, out numbering the Hyuga clan members, two to one. The fight was joined. A hyuga jump at Naruto, trying to hit his heart. Naruto snarled as he dodge the Hyuga's hand, brining his drawn kunai down into the back of the man's neck, severing his spinal cord, killing him instantly. Suddenly, ten Hyugas, having managed to to defeat his clones, appeared before him. As they raised their fists to attack, a masive toad's hand landed on them. Naruto looked up to see Gamabunta towering over the battlefield.

Naruto nodded his thanks to the Pervy Sage as he continued forward. A ball of electricity attached to a hand flew by as Kakashi used his chidori on his opponent.

"Naruto! Get going! Hiashi is inside. Sakura, Neji, and Lee are defending Hinata."

"Where else would I be going, old man! A ramen stand?!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as an extremely huge Choji took swips at his now, smaller opponents. Kakashi grinned under his mask, still engaged in battle.

Naruto ran into his front door, and heard the sounds of battle. He ran to it. He arrived just in time to deliver a kick into the side of Hiashi's head as he aimed a leathal blow at a wounded Lee.

"Naruto! It is good you are here. Everyone else is down. I was afraid I would not be able to hold on any longer."

"Lee. Where's Hinata?"

"She is unconcious over there." He pointed over his shoulder, Naruto followong it until his eyes rested upon Hinata.

The right side of her face was swelling. Blood ran from her mouth to her chin. Naruto felt the hatred fill his very being. Hiashi wasn't leaving this house alive.

"Hiashi!" He roared.

"Demon brat!"

Hiashi was running at Naruto, hand coiled back, ready to stike. Naruto dodge the blow and rasied his knee. Hiashi dodged the blow, bring inhis own shot. Naruto flipped outta the way, landing a few feet away. Roaring in rage, Naruto coiled up his hand and delivered a bone shaking blow to Hiashi. But, Hiashi didn't use rotation. Why?

"Brat! You'll pay for that!' He said wiping blood from his mouth.

"I see Neji and Hinata closed your chakra points. You don't have a chance."

Hiashi screamed in rage and hatred and leaped at the one who had ruined his family. At least Naruto thought he was the target. Hiashi, however was going after his own daughter and unborn grandchild!

Just as Hiashi thought he'd finally succeded as he plunged his kunai down, only to have it blocked by a pissed Naruto.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, his pupils tuning fox like, his wisker marks elongating."Now, you die."

Hiashi watched in terror as Naruto began to gather up chakra to his right hand. The chakra condensed into a bright dense ball of energy. Savoring the terror on this evil, emontionless man's face, Naruto plunged the rasengan into Hiashi Hyugas face. He watched as Hiahsi's whole head began to swirl, compressing his brain. Suddenly, the Hyuga leader's head exploded as his body was sent spinnig through a nearby wall. The fight here was over.

Naruto stumbled over to Hinata as he heard screams of pain and terror and the unmistakable sound of Granny Tsunade.

"All Hyugas will stand down and return to your compound. You have attacked fellow shinobi and will be punished. If you do not comply, I will kill each and every one of you for treason." her voice filled with rage.

The Hyugas packed up their wounded and dead and headed off to their compound, cursing Naruto as they left.

"Naru-kun?"

Naruto looked down at Hinata and tears began to fall. He was happy she was alive. He embraced her in a tight hug. After a few moments, they broke apart as medical nin entered the room, gathering up Neji, Sakura, and Lee. those three would require a few days in the hospital from the damage they took. When the medical nin tryed to get Naruto to go he refused.

"I'm not wounded!" he said.

"Than who's blood is this?!" The angry shinobi retorted, pointing at the blood on his right arm.

"Hiashi Huyga's." He replied.

The Medical nin backed away and looked over Hinata. However, just as he was about to begin, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and looked him in the face with shock and fear.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" He asked, frightened that she or the baby was hurt.

"It's time." She said, still shocked.

"It's...time?"

**She's talking about the child, baka. It's time for it's arrival.**

_Oh shit! What do I do? What do I do?_

**For starters, stop panicking. Secondly, get her to the hospital.**

_Right. Thanks fox!_

With out another thought, Naruto scooped Hinata up and sprinted to the hospital at full speed.

After six hours, Naruto finally hand his hand back. Abeit, rather crushed, but back none the less. Smiling he looked at Hinata, who's face was flushed as she looked at their new born son. Smiling, she looked at Naruto as he moved closer to the two most important people in his life. His son had Hinata's hair. His eyes were a beautiful bluish white. He looked much like Naruto did when he was first born. The new parents smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry about your hand, Naru-kun."

"Ah, I'll be alright. You were in more pain then I was." He said.

"Than why were you screaming louder than her?" Tsunade asked.

"Whatever. Anyway. We need a name..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he went into deep thought.

"How about...Minato?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm...Minato Uzumaki. Perfect." Naruto said as he kissed his girl and his son.


	6. Chapter 6 Epilouge

Epilogue

Ten years have passed since the battle between Saskue and Naruto. After he had left saskue felt bad for what he'd done.

**Flash Back**

_Standing before him, Hinata stood tall with the leathal blade protruding through her lower back. Hinata glared at Saskue with pure murderous intent and hatred._

_"If you try to harm my Naruto-kun, I will kill you."_

_"Foolish girl." Saskue snarled as he yanked his blade back, sending droplets of blood in every direction._

**End Flashback**

He was glad to have heard that Hinata had lived. But now, he was returning to his village to apologize to everyone. Besides, he needed a new goal after killing his brother and his partner.

Saskue was traveling alone as he approached the North gates of the Leaf Village. He knew he'd looke familar, because, as he came home, he stopped and had his hair cut to the length it was when he left. He also doned a black version of the clothes he'd worn when he'd left. It was no surprise to him that the two gaurds sent up red flags and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Saskue Uchiha! Halt!"

Both gaurds were surprised that he'd actually complyed. They gulped when he looked at them.

"Relax. I'm here to return. For good."

Though he expected them to be suspisous, he was surprised that they told himto report to the Hokage's tower at once. He was expected.

Saskue decided to walk through the Village, taking in everything. Not much had changed. That is, until a dark blue haired young Genin ran into his leg. Looking to see who it was that had crashed into him, Saskue felt shock course through his body. It looked like Naruto! A dark haired Naruto! There were differences. The boy he was looking at had no whisker marks and had bluish white eyes like those of Neji's. And this kid had enouh sense not to wear bright orange. However, his hoodie looked like Naruto's, but it had the clolring of Hinata's.

_What the hell happened since I left? _He wondered

"Ouch! Jeez mister! Watch were your walking!"

"Minato Uzumaki!" A voice cried out.

"Ah crap. I'm right here mom!" He called back.

Saskue turned around to see a beautiful dark haired woman runnning up the street top her son. The young mother hugged her son as he turned red.

"Mom! Please! Not in public! What if one of the guys see this? They'll never let me live it down." he whined.

"Then don't run off like that." She scolded. The young woman stood up and turned to Saskue smiling. "I aplogize for my son. He-" The woman's face turned into shock.

"Sas...kue?" She said.

He suddenly realized who the woman was.

"Hinata?" He said shocked.

Both shinobi stood still, taking in each tohers apperance. After a moment, Hinata ragained her self.

"Saskue, come with me. The Hokage made it clear that when you return, your to report to the tower."

Saskue nodded, still shocked. He fell into step beside her as they walked to the tower, Minato taggin along beside is mother. After a few minutes and several shocked stares, the three entered the Hokage's tower and ebtered the Hokage's room. Saskue decided to get this over with. He just hoped the Hokage would let him prove his sincerity.

"Saskue Uchiha, returning to th eLeaf Village." He said, some what frightened.

"'Bout time you got back. I missed that chcken butt hair cut of yours."

Saskue couldn't hide his shock as a grining blonde turned his chair to face him.

"Naruto?"

"Yep. I see you met my wife and son." He guestured at Hinata and the small boy looking from his father to Saskue with a confused look on his face.

"Who's this guy, dad?" He asked.

"This is Saskue Uchiha. One of my oldest and best friends." Naruto explained to his son.

"A sharigan warrior?" Minato asked.

"Yup." Naruto replied.

_At least he's brighter than you were at that age, Naruo_. Saskue mused.

"Now, come give your dad a hug. Then go finish your training."

Minato ran over to his father and gave him a hug. Releasing his father, Mianto turned to Saskue.

"If dad lets you explore the Village, Aunt Sakura and I will be at the training grounds."

The young Uzunaki ran out the door and out of sight.

"Nice kid. Much freindlier than you."

"Well, he does have some of my traits. So, don't think he's a pushover." Naruto warned.

"You made Hokage. Gongradulations." Saskue said.

"Thank you. Now, enough about me. Let's discuss what to do about you."

Naruto stood up and walked over to his old friend.

"The council said that they would ant you executed for treason."

Saskue had feared this. But Naruto continued.

"However, I belived that when you would return to the Village, you'd be back for good. So, it was decided three years ago that if you returned, you'd be confined to the Village four six months. You would not be given missions for a full year. And you have to go through a refresher course at the academy for two months." Naruto leaned against his deskm arns folded, still watching his friend. "Sound fair?"

Saskue smiled at him. Not a smirk, but a true smile.

"Yeah. Sounds fair."

Naruto grinned at him.

"Before, you go-" he started before his office door opened and a pair of blonde grils hurtled into the room squeling, closly followed by Kakashi.

"Daddy! Help! He's a monster!" they giggled as Kaskashi moved after the four year old twins. Both girls ran behind their father and peered around his legs. Naruto laughed. Hinata had to cover her mouth from so she wouldn't laugh as lound.

Naruto turned around and kneeled infront of his daughters, both with eyes like his.

"Daddy's busy right. Now. Go ask Grandma Tsunade to help. I'm sure she'd protect you." he sadi smiling. Behind him a hey was heard.

"Okay! Bye daddy!" Both girls hugged him around the neck and took off out the room, leaving a scared looking Kaksahi.

"Hey Naruto! You trying to get me killed?"

"No. I knew it'd keep you here long enough for me to put you in charge of Saskue."

"Saskue?" Kakashi asked as he looked around.

There in the corner stood Saskue, smirking at Kakashi.

"From elite Junin to babysitter. Quite a resume." Saskue joked.

"Yes well, they are my god children. So, your back." Kakashi said.

Saskue merly nodded his head. Naruto moved back behind his desk and sat down.

"As much fun as this is, I have alot to do. Saskue, you'll be joining us for dinner. In the mean time, Kakshi, take Saskue to his house. But make sure he has a chance to see everyone out there." He said as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing out the window.

"You got it. Come on Saskue."

Togther, the two headed for the door. At the door way. Ssakue stopped.

"Thank you, Naruto." he said.

"Hey. Let's just say you owe me one."

After that, Saskue left his office and headed home.

Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap, teasing him as he smiled at her.

"You sure he'll stay?" she whipered.

"Yeah. Things always work out for the Village when I'm in charge." he said.

"That's my numder one most inpredictable ninja."

"Thats my wife." he said as the two kissed.

The sun set on the Leaf Village. Every thing was as it should be.


End file.
